DAI Fluff: Your eyebrows are brown
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: Dragon age Inquisiton. Solavellan fluff! Because no one can have enough of that. One-shot.
{Your Eyebrows are Brown}

( )

She plunked herself down on the bench beside Solas. He hadn't been within his rotunda as he almost always was. She suspected he disliked leaving his space with Dorian above him, and Sera around looking for a chance to prank him at every turn.

Still, it was a pleasant surprise to find him out in the gardens. The herbs she'd planted seemed to be doing well, and then she proceeded to stare at his face.

"Vhenan," his voice drifted up from the tome he was reading on his lap. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Hm," she hummed, distracted. He too, must have been reading something interesting for him not to greet her with a smile, to raise his blue eyes and take in her face.

She wasn't complaining though, it gave her a chance to look closely. Her hands clasped the edge on the bench seat as she leaned forward and tilted her face to get a better look. The sunlight danced of her own skin as he finally looked up, a crease above his nose.

"Vhenan, what is it?"

She smiled, but continued to look at his face. "They were talking in the tavern-"

He placed a long fingered hand in the centre of his book, and straightened. "Oh?"

Her smile grew a little. He knew they liked to make jokes of him, and as much as she tried to deter them, it was like swimming up a swollen river against the tide. "There was talk about your hair."

He sighed, and rubbed a hand across his forehead. Then he raised his eyes to her, with an unreadable expression. "And what was it they were saying exactly? Enlightening that it may be."

"The usual," she grimaced slightly. Meaning why was he bold, usually.

"Ah," he quipped. Then sighed again. "Why are you telling me this?" A pause, so unlike Solas. "Does it bother you?"

Concussion flickered over her face and then she realised he hadn't meant the banter. Was he bothered by her being bothered over his boldness? "Of course not. And that's not what I came here to see actually."

"What did you come to see then, vhenan?" His lips picked up in a small smile at one corner which was entirely his own. His eyes had a light to them.

She laughed lightly, it burst from her lips as the sun warmed her face. The rays fell over his shoulder, high lighting his cheek bones. "I came to see you of course, after I'd tracked you down," his smile widened.

"But also," she reached out tentatively. As if approaching a wild Halla. Magnetic and untameable. He didn't move, and so she touched his brow with his finger. A simple brush against the soft hairs.

"Your eyebrows are brown," and she grinned. "That is the colour of your hair, the question I wanted to know. I don't care that you don't have any of your head, but your eyebrows...the brown is so nice, and it suits you. Makes your eyes stand out."

He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment, and she realised she looked rather silly sat forward pressing a finger to his brow, and so she made to remove said hand.

He reached up and took it in his grasp before she could pull back completely. His expression warmed, and the way he looked at her made her blood pound and her body melt all at the same time.

"I can not say my time with you is not full of surprises," and he treated her to one of his signature chuckles.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled back.

"For me, who's life was well within the fade," he touched her cheek with the softest of touches from his finger tips. "I can say that indeed, it is a compliment for me to enjoy something, anything in reality."

She leaned forward and pressed her free hand to his brow again. Then settled back against the bench to enjoy the sun for a peaceful moment, her shoulder warmed by his own. Her eyes traveled down to the tome.

"What are you reading?" She enquired.

He smiled, and his eyes glittered. "Works on dreaming. Would you like me to read it aloud? It is fascinating."

"I would like that," she smiled, rested her head back and closed her eyes.

His voice rolled over her, but she did listen to his words. She enjoyed listening to him when he was so passionate about a subject, it breathed life into her.

They remained hidden upon the bench, golden beams strewn through the tree above their heads for the rest of the afternoon.

Content, at least for a little while, to remain in their own world.

...

So, I was drawing a picture of Solas early and I actually ended up studying his eyebrows for awhile, and they are a nice shade of brown. True fact right there.

Anyway, and so this fic was created!


End file.
